Tales Afternoon
FD2Sil.png|Xel Silhouette Charlotte "Tales" Afternoon is a 31 years old earth pony residing in Manehattan who have a white tannish coat with a blend of gray and black in her straight-styled mane with yellow eyes. Her life has been frozen for roughly a dozen years plus a couple years before revived--which totals her biological age to 17. Personality By default, Tales is a happy-go-lucky filly. She is extremely hyperactive and loves to prank everypony as seen when she pranked Aerial Ace and Silver Bullet in their marriage. Abilities Tales is a natural Portaleer at heart. Being a dissected pony however, she channels her magic via her hooves. She can cast a portal with three different methods: #'Circular Motion', this method can be done by drawing a circular motion with her hoof, creating a stable and long-lasting portal; ideal for keeping a strategic location within her reach. This method is usually inefficient in fast-paced battle due to the length of her casting time. #'Burst Motion', this method can be done by clenching her hooves, then releasing her hooves along with a small burst of magic to air, forming a quick and temporary portal; ideal for fast-paced battle. She can also utilize this method to shoot portals from a distance. #'Visualization', the most difficult method to perform, she needs to be able to visualize the location and the surroundings of her destination, while at the same time consumes a considerable amount of time and magic before casted. The portals have also shown a particularly impressive amount of flexibility, as the size can be ranged from round to eliptical, or from large to small size. She can also cast and keep multiple instances of portals at once, as well as throwing or shooting the said portals to wherever she wants, allowing infinite possibilities of attack. Being lacking in her strength, she makes it up by playing her opponent with her portal games, disappearing in a blink of eye, only to appear elsewhere away to strike again. Beyond the size and function alone, Tales has shown creativity in combat to simulate several alteration to her portals according to the need, two of the most common being a portal-based shield and chakram projectiles. She creates a shield-portal by casting a portal ontop of any flat ground and then linking it to another portal, simulating a shield; she can also fling her portals to her target, doubling as a discus chakram to physically hit the target. Multiverse Utilizing her portals, she is capable of multiplying herself via multiverse portals. This is simply done by forcibly linking an entry portal to more than one exit portals, and simply entering the said multiverse entrance resulting in multiple instances of Tales. The drawback of this ability is that each of herselves share only one instance of stamina and magic she originally had, otherwise, simultaneous tireness, exhaustion or even fainting is very much possible. Undoing this magic is simply done by having each instances of herselves enter each entry portals forcibly linked into a single exit portal, which will result in a single final Tales. Story Pre-Experiment Her past was still unknown. Experiment 23 Tales Afternoon was a product of the same lab Silver Bullet was, labeled as Experiment 23. At some point in the lab, it is reported that she has no sexual orientation (asexual). All of the experimental serum they've injected upon her was reported to be "useless" on her. Silver Bullet's act of rebellion in the lab was the point of her frozen age, at that time, Silver's rebel broke out some of the experiment subject out of their tanks, including hers. Within that chaos, her body fell into a shaft within the hole on the floor, drowned inside the liquid oxygen pooled from the broken tanks. Silver continues to tear the lab apart, ultimately burying her inside the debris. Since then, her age was frozen, her heart freezing, her life stopping in time. Resume and Revive Purity and Corruption Persona History Tales have undergone several recreations and versions, belonging in multiple universes before, below are the versions from the earliest to the latest before she finalizes as Tales Afternoon. Faithful Dawn Her first persona was named Faithful Dawn, an apathetic mare, working for someone under the name Drake as a traceuse -- This persona was heavily inspired from the game Mirror's Edge. She fights by mixing her parkour ability with her aikido martial arts skill. Dawn Afternoon Her second persona was named Dawn Afternoon, who begins as an orphan who was raised by Lux Aeterna along with other orphans, her early life and her mischievousness struggles her to be adopted as she sees her friends and off-blood family being adopted away. Years later in her orphanage, she was the only orphan left. Lux struggles to find somepony to adopt her, only having a matter of days before her prognosis (from her liver cancer) calls for her. Although she failed her mission, her efforts wasn't in vain as only just a day after her she was finally adopted, even though by a group of gangsters. Tales Afternoon (as a storyteller) Her third persona was named Tales Afternoon, derived from the fact that she travels around the world, telling folklore stories to strangers that welcome her. Her life during writing the folklores of various places in the world was spiced up by the fact that all of the stories she wrote: came from how she herself experienced with all of the events the legend told. Ranging from a mountain that was once a ship--coming from ages that even predates Star Swirl, to forcing herself to seal a vampire back in his lair. This persona is heavily inspired of the movie Constantine. Quotes *"FOR WHAT PURPOSE!?" Category:Earth Pony Category:Pony Category:PVRP Universe Category:Old RP Universe